


Pick on me (Don't pick on me)

by SansThePacifist



Series: Watching the World Burn [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Depression, Fix-It of Sorts, Fix-it (more like mess it up), Foreshadowing, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, HEY GUESS WHO'S A UCHIHA, I've had this planned for so long and im SO excited ive gotten to it, Kushina is trying, Lmk if i missed any tags please, Prejudice, Spiraling, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, What-If's, greif, jounin uchiha obito, over-training, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: It couldn’t go back to normal, Obito knew that. He wished it would, though- wished so desperately that he was a genin again, getting upset with Kakashi, huffing when Minato-sensei tried (and failed) to explain something, laughing when Rin said something funny.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Watching the World Burn [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Pick on me (Don't pick on me)

Life went back to normal.

That’s what Obito would say, if he wasn’t even more hesitant to let the both of them out of his sight, if Kushina didn’t start to freak out when Naruto was gone for half an hour too long, if it didn’t feel like someone was watching their every move.

It couldn’t go back to normal, Obito knew that. He wished it would, though- wished so desperately that he was a genin again, getting upset with Kakashi, huffing when Minato-sensei tried (and failed) to explain something, laughing when Rin said something funny...

On a different note, Kushina was suspended from going on missions until further notice- an act of kindness disguised as punishment- and Obito wasn't allowed to speak until the doctors were absolutely sure his throat was healed. 

Maybe if Obito was better, he wouldn't have been hurt in the first place, Naruto wouldn't have been taken, and Kushina wouldn't look at him like he'd disappear at any moment. Maybe if he was smarter, he would have realized what was happening, quicker and Kushina wouldn't have been hurt. 

_("Thinking too deeply about a mistake is a trap many have fallen for," Sensei had once said. "It leads to more mistakes and those lead to more guilt. It's a cycle."_

_"Then what do we do instead?"_

_"You take a step back. Once you're calm, you evaluate what you had done and what could have made the situation better. Then, you fix it. If being stronger would have made things easier, then get stronger so that it can't happen again.")_

If Obito picked up his training, worked a little harder for a little longer, it was nobody's business but _his._

Sasuke came home early one day, looking so deeply hurt and angry that Obito dropped everything he was doing just to make sure his little cousin was alright. 

"Th-they said... They said I'd just kill them on a mission! That I'd just let them die or- or-..." Bullying? "They said I shouldn't keep trying to be a ninja! That my- _he_ was right to... to..." 

Shit. _Shit._

What the fuck were the teachers doing, allowing kids to just... say such things? 

"Why..?" Sasuke asked quietly, voice breaking as tears flooded his eyes, "What did they do...?" Obito wished he was allowed to speak but, _damn it,_ Kushina would kill him if he ruined his voice any further. Instead, he wrapped his cousin into a hug, wishing he could do more, wishing he could fix everything, wishing that things were normal again.

His wishes wouldn't be granted.

There was a rage in his bones, so deep and consuming it felt like it had always been there. Like hot coals, it burned its way through his heart and veins, left nothing but a gaping hole, seared at the edges. 

It felt like each and every brush with anger gave him more than it should, like a minor inconvenience would leave him shaking from the adrenaline or anger tears in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. 

~~He couldn't understand why anger was so suddenly overwhelming, why his bones were so full, why he no longer felt _light._ ~~

~~A small part of him whispered, _maybe if he was stronger, he would no longer be so angry._ ~~

Once the doctors told him he was able, Obito started training, training, training, and- he trained until everything in him ached and the sun was low in the sky.

It wasn't enough.

Kushina was starting to worry about him more than usual, trying to get him to take breaks, glancing at the bandages on his wrists with an emotion he wouldn't let himself name. He… wished she would stop. He should've done this so much sooner, trained until he dropped and got up once more. For him to get stronger, get _better,_ it was needed.

Her eyes showed just how she disagreed. 

He wondered if Minato-sensei would've been proud of how hard he was working.

  
  
  


_("Just… don't let yourself get obsessed with it, alright?")_

  
  
  


Obito was let back onto duty, tentative as the med-nin had seemed, and immediately- _immediately-_ he noticed that something was _wrong._ No one trusted him anymore, even from behind the mask. Everyone hesitated moments too long after he gave orders, he was always alone on watch, their weapons were always held even when they were safe. 

~~Itachi was ANBU as well, look how safe _he_ kept everyone. ~~

The anger hissed and burned, bubbling through his throat, and tried to spill from his lips like a fountain. 

How dare they treat him like a dysfunctional seal, ready to explode at any moment; he was loyal to Konoha and its Kage, ~~everyone had thought Itachi was as well,~~ had done _nothing_ wrong, ~~neither had Itachi,~~ and… and they just… 

The bitter taste of betrayal fueled the flames.

Did they think they were discrete? Did they think he hadn't noticed the glances? He had thought that it was just civilian children being jerks but, after Sasuke told him everything, it was obvious that it was _everyone._

He held the mask in his hands, grip so tight it felt like it'd break in two.

~~He knew it wouldn't.~~

He couldn't work with those who wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't help lead if they always doubted his words. He ran a finger over all the chips, proof that it was _his,_ with heavy shoulders. 

He would have to quit ANBU.

~~He wondered if they would rejoice at the news, wondered if even those he considered friends would be happy.~~

His heart hurt. 

His _eyes_ hurt. 

  
  
  


Obito set the mask onto Lord Third's desk with a soft click and the old man looked at him with sadness, understanding, _acceptance._

"I'm resigning." 

Hiruzen just gave a tired smile.

~~It did nothing to quench the ever growing blaze.~~

~~He wished it _had._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Discord! It is not very big, but I would love to meet the readers and get suggestions!  
> The invite is; https://discord.gg/wsyVDWr


End file.
